Mancomunidad
by Mily Vanderhoeven
Summary: Lo que realmente sucedió durante la Mancomunidad Polaco-Lituana. Personajes: Polonia, Lituania, Male!Ukraine, Male!Belarus. Multishipping.


**Todos los personajes pertencen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos lucro.**

**Nota del Autor: **Quería escribir esto desde el año pasado. Nunca en particular me llamó la atención Lituania como personaje, hasta que comencé a rolear con cierta personita quien tiene un hermoso Toris Así que es más o menos su culpa de que esté escribiendo con este personaje. Te quiero, loca. Espero que te guste, aunque cierta pareja no te agrade xD~

* * *

**Capítulo I**

En un tiempo que ahora parece lejano, mucho antes de las Guerras Mundiales y la existencia de la Unión Soviética, mucho antes de la Revolución Industrial, existía una república conformada entre dos naciones. Habían creado una de las alianzas más fuerte de la Europa del Este y aunque nadie pudiera creerlo, iban agarrando cada vez más poder. Era como un torbellino que no se podía detener. Eran dos naciones que…

—¡Muéstrame tu pene y todo eso! —exclamó un rubio sentado sobre un trono. Aquel grito se había escuchado por todo el salón y las personas que estaban ahí para presenciarlo, no podían estar más abochornadas. Por más que fueran testigos, no podían creer que el polaco, aquel muchacho que representaba al Reino de Polonia, hubiera hecho semejante petición.

Sí, el sentido del ridículo no entraba como una de las virtudes que el rubio poseía. Se quedó ahí, señalando al muchacho de cabello castaño, observándolo como si fuera un bicho raro. Se inclinó, muy pendiente de las acciones del otro. Tampoco tenía la paciencia como aliada, así al cabo de unos cuantos minutos en completo silencio, sin que sucediera algo de relevancia, habló.

—Como que te pedí algo y sigo esperándolo —explicó con el entrecejo fruncido. Quería una reacción por parte del lituano, algo, ¡lo que sea! Menos lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, que era quedarse parado mirando por todas partes como si no comprendiera lo que estaba ocurriendo. Quería acción y no esa estúpida expresión de desconcierto.

Sin embargo, Toris no estaba seguro de qué hacer. ¿Acaso aquel se había vuelto completamente loco? Porque eso era lo que parecía. Si bien le habían advertido de que el polaco era algo extravagante, en ningún momento pensó que sería de ésa manera. Miró por todas partes, esperando a que alguien viniera a su rescate o al menos, necesitaba una forma de escaparse de esa situación tan absurda. Sin embargo, todo lo que había era el silencio que llenaba la habitación.

De repente, comenzaron las risas. Lituania ciertamente no encontraba para nada graciosa la circunstancia en la que se encontraba. ¿Por qué nadie se atrevía a decirle algo a ese rubio que tenía enfrente? Los dos monarcas habían decidido apartarse junto a los demás siervos, pensando que sería mejor que ambos aprovecharan ese momento para conversar.

El problema era… ¿De qué hablar? Lituania seguía comprender cuál era el objetivo de esa ridícula petición. No… No iba a bajarse el pantalón y revelar su intimidad a alguien que acababa de conocer. Esa no era una opción abierta a la discusión. Como ya no había nadie más en la habitación aparte de ellos, el lituano decidió acercarse más. Supuso que no había necesidad de mantener tal distancia ya que resultaba hasta molesta si pretendía mantener una conversación con aquel.

Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que apenas dio el primer paso hacia al polaco, éste se escondió detrás del enorme trono. Hacía unos pocos minutos, se había mostrado bastante atrevido y caradura, y ahora estaba detrás de ese enorme trono. Lituania estaba tan desconcertado que estaba comenzando a creer que había terminado en un manicomio o algo por el estilo.

—¡Tipo que no te acerques! —exclamó el rubio —Primero, como que deberías hacer lo que te pedí —añadió. Estaba temblando de miedo en ese instante, ya que detestaba a todos los desconocidos por igual. Ese muchacho, aunque parecía amable, no era la excepción.

Toris no estaba seguro de qué hacer al respecto. No quería desnudarse enfrente a ése muchacho, pero por otro lado, estaba seguro de que la convivencia sería muy difícil si no lo hacía. Suspiró, ¿cómo era posible que se hubiera metido con semejante personaje? A veces, como esta ocasión, creía que la mala fortuna le perseguía fuera donde fuera. Dudaba que esa alianza pudiera durar ya que con alguien así, ¿cómo iba a poder hablar?

Suspiró. Debió haber investigado acerca de aquella persona, ya que al menos así hubiera estado más preparado para el encuentro. Sin embargo, ahora no tenía sentido de lamentarse. Lo único que podía hacer era pensar en cómo lidiar con él. Quizás podría consultar a las dos personas que habían venido con él. Aunque primero debía pensar en cómo se los iba a presentar.

Pronto el polaco se cansó de todo eso y decidió retirarse. La paciencia no era precisamente una de sus virtudes. Caminó con altanería hasta la puerta de salida. Sin embargo, quiso recordarle algo al lituano antes de retirarse de allí.

—¡Si tipo pretendes quedarte por aquí, como que más te valdría hacer lo que yo te pedí! —exclamó y luego se retiró de allí, al principio con cierta elegancia en sus pasos y luego sencillamente corriendo hasta su alcoba. El rubio no quería saber más nada de todo lo que había pasado esa mañana. La idea de que Lituania viviría con él, no le agradaba en lo absoluto. ¡Para nada! Y no le importaba en lo absoluto demostrarlo.

El rubio se fue caminando con un puchero en el rostro, totalmente encaprichado. Sinceramente no comprendía como podía convivir con esa persona. Estaba tan concentrado en lo que estaba pensando que no se dio cuenta de que había dos personas caminando frente a él, simplemente se dio un buen golpe contra la espalda del uno de ellos. Del mayor, en particular.

Éste se dio la vuelta y de inmediato, se agachó para ayudar al muchacho que se había caído. Feliks estuvo un buen rato sin entender con qué había chocado. Luego levantó la mirada y se percató de que eran dos extraños que estaban vagando, según él, por su palacio. De lo único pudo deducir del rostro de ambos, fue que eran eslavos y dado su parecido, hermanos.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó el mayor, un muchacho de enormes ojos celestes y una nariz que resaltaba bastante. Pese a que realmente era alto, sus facciones eran de alguien sumamente amable y gentil, por lo que en realidad era difícil tenerle miedo.

—¡Tipo que no me toques! —exclamó molesto y se abrió paso a través de ellos. ¿Cuántas personas más que no conocía estaban por su palacio? Estaba tan enfadado que una vena de su frente estaba a punto de estallar. En cuanto entró a su habitación, azotó la puerta. No quería saber nada del resto del mundo. Todo le parecía sumamente injusto. No conseguía comprender cómo esa alianza podría ayudarlo.

Feliks estaba realmente enojado por toda esa situación. Se tumbó sobre su cama boca abajo y se quedó allí. Él no necesitaba de nadie así que detestaba que sus superiores le estuvieran imponiendo una unión como esa. Aquel muchacho, a pesar de que era aproximadamente de su edad y ligeramente atractivo, ya que no se animaba a admitirlo que realmente lo era, no le inspiraba confianza. ¿Cómo podía creer en alguien que no podía hacer una simple petición suya realidad? Había sido una prueba y la había fallado miserablemente.

De todas maneras, de algún modo, tendría que acostumbrarse. Quizá podría ignorarlo. Sí. Eso era posible. De cierto modo… Podía pretender que no había alguien ahí y que las cosas continuaban como siempre. Aunque esa no era la verdad en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, no sabía cómo lidiar con esa gente extraña. No fue capaz de levantarse de allí, hasta que golpearon su puerta para anunciarle que ya estaba la cena. Apenas consiguió salir de allí ya que realmente no tenía mucha hambre.

En cuanto entró al enorme salón, vio que esa persona que se hacía llamar Toris estaba sentado junto a dos muchachos más, esos dos con los que había chocado anteriormente. Se quedó mirándolos un largo rato hasta que finalmente decidió enfrentar la situación. Nadie le había avisado de que habría más compañía en la mesa.

Sin embargo, levantó la frente y se sentó en el asiento de la cabecera. Al menos, iba a estar a la altura de su estatus social. A pesar de todo, no iba a demostrar que les tenía miedo aunque era algo más que obvio.

El lituano, por su lado, no sabía qué hacer. Había estado la tarde pensando en cómo hablar con el rubio. Claramente quería que se llevaran bien ahora que estaban formando esa unión, pero no se le ocurría algo. A menos que… Bueno, eso estaba fuera de discusión. No, no y no. No había forma de que lo hiciera.

Le había solicitado momentos atrás consejo al ucraniano, ya que confiaba plenamente en él. Quizá él sabría que suponía que debía hacer en esa situación. No obstante, la respuesta que le dio no le satisfizo. En realidad, era precisamente lo que no quería escuchar.

Lo que había creído que sería una buena idea, ya que sabía que el Reino de Polonia era bastante fuerte, ahora parecía una maldita pesadilla. ¡Y esto solamente era el comienzo! No quería imaginar siquiera cómo iba a ser la convivencia entre ambos.

¿Cómo iba a poder llevarse bien con alguien que no dejaba de mirarle a él y a sus dos vasallos como si fueran la encarnación del diablo o como si fueran las hierbas malas que estaban ensuciando su preciado jardín? Toris realmente estaba empezando a deprimirse por todo esto. Tal vez tendría que hablar con su superior al respecto.

—No me siento bien —Fueron las primeras palabras dichas en toda la cena. El lituano miró a Feliks, aunque apenas pudo hacerlo ya que éste seguía con esa mirada furibunda:—Lo siento —añadió y se retiró a la alcoba que le habían asignado. Definitivamente esto no tenía futuro. Bueno, al menos contaba con dos vasallos que estaban a sus órdenes, tal vez eso era suficiente para ser una potencia.

De todas maneras, se lamentaba que no pudiera llevarse bien con el otro. Sabía que solamente era una condición la que le había requerido, pero eso era tan absurdo que ni siquiera lo consideraba como una opción. Sabía que si lo hacía, probablemente podría mejorar la situación el otro. No podría creerlo, realmente estaba considerándolo.

Por su lado, el dueño de aquel lugar se había quedado a solas con los dos eslavos. Uno de ellos, el mayor, decidió intentar interceder por su señor. Esta era la oportunidad que había esperado, ya que anteriormente ni siquiera había podido intercambiar palabras con él.

En realidad, no sabía qué podría suceder ya que debido a lo que había pasado en el salón, no habían podido ser presentados. Simplemente estaban allí sentados porque Toris les había pedido el favor de acompañarlo. Ahora que estaban completamente a solas, la situación era bastante tensa. No obstante, iba a arriesgarse.

—Si el señor Feliks me lo permite… —El ucraniano comenzó a hablar con nerviosismo. No estaba seguro de que fuera bien recibido o si el otro quisiera escucharle. De todas maneras, pensó que era su obligación hablar bien del lituano. No podía verle así y quería que realmente todo funcionara bien entre ambos, así que trató de aportar su granito de arena a la situación.

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar con lo que estaba diciendo, el muchacho de cabellos grises, de aspecto demacrado y con un aura que podría asustar a cualquiera que estuviera frente a él, le dio un codazo, lo que llamó la atención al ucraniano.

—¿Qué haces, idiota? —le preguntó. No confiaba en lo absoluto en aquel muchacho tan engreído que estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa. Nunca le había agradado la idea de que Lituania se aliara con ese tal Polonia y ahora estaba mucho más convencido de que tenía razón. No dejaba de mirar al polaco con desdén, cosa que no estaba ayudando en lo absoluto.

—Luego te lo explico, Kolya —le respondió por lo bajo y de inmediato, continuó con lo que estaba diciendo:—El señor Toris es una persona muy agradable, de verdad. Creo que usted debería… Debería darle una oportunidad —explicó:—Por favor —añadió como si eso pudiera hacer cambiar de opinión al otro.

El silencio reinó por un largo rato, mientras que el rubio lo miraba. ¿Quién se creía que era para decirle lo que debía hacer? Después de terminar de comer, se levantó y se retiró. No planeaba dedicarle una sola palabra, a pesar de que el eslavo realmente parecía estar diciendo la verdad. Sin embargo, reconocer eso no era algo que iba a suceder.

¿Por qué tendría que ser él quien diera el primer paso?

El lituano era el "invasor". Él era quien debía hacer el acercamiento, no él. No le interesaba demasiado conocerle, ya que era un extraño. No obstante, sabía que no podía mantener esa posición para siempre. Ah, no iba a disculparse con él. Pero quizás le daría una oportunidad para redimirse. Sí, porque era realmente misericordioso.

Sin embargo, cuando entró a su habitación, se quedó paralizado al ver que Toris estaba allí, aparentemente esperándolo.

—¿Podrías… Podrías cerrar la puerta, por favor? —le pidió el lituano obviamente con nerviosismo. Aún no podía creer lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Se sentía humillado al respecto, pero supuso que no le quedaba de otra. Solamente le queda esperar que las cosas pasaran rápidamente y que eso no saliera del dormitorio.

Si bien Feliks no confiaba demasiado en las palabras, había conseguido picarle la curiosidad. Aquella persona le había dicho que era alguien agradable, así que decidió darle el beneficio de la duda. Si estaba mintiendo o no, estaba a punto de descubrirlo.

Así que cerró la puerta, tal como el otro se lo había pedido. Respiró profundamente y luego lo miró de manera inquisitiva. ¿De verdad iba a hacer lo que le había pedido momentos atrás?

* * *

Pido un poco de paciencia porque tengo muchas cosas encima ahora, por lo que me va a costar actualizar de manera constante. Pero la historia sí va a continuar.

¡Gracias por leer~!


End file.
